You Belong To Me
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Serena, przedstawicielka rasy kambionów, postanawia zamieszkać w Portland. Tam już pierwszego dnia wplątuje się w skomplikowane relacje z przedstawicielem rasy Lausenschlange, gdy ratuje mu życie przed znajomym Hundjägerem. Dodatkowy powrót innych demonów przeszłości wcale nie poprawi jej sytuacji. Quinn/OC (pełne streszczenie wewnątrz opowiadania)
1. Witamy w Portland

**Pełne streszczenie:**

Serena, przedstawicielka rasy kambionów, postanawia zamieszkać w Portland. Tam już pierwszego dnia wplątuje się w skomplikowane relacje z przedstawicielem rasy Lausenschlange, gdy ratuje mu życie przed znajomym Hundjägerem. Jej następne działania spowodują, że Verrat i rody królewskie skierują swoje zainteresowanie na nią oraz miejscowego Grimma. Serena nie będzie miała innego wyjścia, jak sprzymierzyć się z Nickiem oraz istotą, która od pierwszego dnia wywołuje w niej same skrajne uczucia – i to nie zawsze te pozytywne.

* * *

**Rozdział pierwszy: Witamy w Portland**

* * *

Chyba powoli będę musiała zacząć przyzwyczajać się do deszczu.

Od kiedy tylko wjechałam do Portland zdałam sobie sprawę, że wkraczam na zupełnie nowe, nieznane dotychczas tereny. Zawsze zwykłam mieszkać w miejscach, gdzie słońca było pod dostatkiem, a w lecie temperatura nie spadała nigdy poniżej dwudziestu stopni.

Skręciłam w boczną uliczkę, i wjechałam na teren małej dzielnicy domków jednorodzinnych. Po jednej stronie ulicy były domki, a po drugiej ściana drzew znajdujących się na terenie parku.

Wysiadłam powoli z auta, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła.

- Całkiem niezła dzielnica… – powiedziałam sama do siebie, przyglądając się na domy, jakie się tu znajdowały. Większość z nich była na bank zbudowana w okresie międzywojennym, i były co najmniej piętrowe. Miałam zatem zamieszkać w tej bogatszej części przedmieścia.

Wóz przeprowadzkowy już tu był, i panowie wyciągali pierwsze meble, wznosząc je do środka mojego nowego domu – piętrowego, pomalowanego na biało, z garażem, trawnikiem przed domem, i sporym ogródkiem za nim, ogrodzonym do tego z tyłu półtora metrowym murkiem z szarych i grafitowych cegieł.

No… w takim otoczeniu faktycznie mogę spróbować zacząć życie na nowo.

- Gdzie mamy to wnieść, proszę pani? – spytał się mnie nagle jeden z mężczyzn, wskazując na dwa fotele.

- Do salonu. – odpowiedziałam od razu. – Kanapę i stoliki do kawy również. Resztę w sumie też tam proszę zostawić. Sama zajmę się ustawieniem wszystkiego.

- Jest pani pewna? – Tylko przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy. – Skoro tak pani woli… – Jakieś pół godziny później wszystko było przeniesione do środka, a ja stałam obok swoich bagaży w salonie, przyglądając się dokładnie mojemu nowemu domowi.

To tutaj właśnie miałam spędzić kolejnych kilka – a może i nawet kilkanaście? – lat swojego życia. Musiałam się zatem bardzo dobrze postarać, aby urządzić ten dom możliwie jak najlepiej, i w krótkim okresie czasu zdobyć przyjaźń jak największej ilości sąsiadów, tak aby potem, gdy nadejdzie już czas na kolejną przeprowadzkę, i zapewne też na powrót do starego życia, nie będę niczego żałować.

Usiadłam na jednym z foteli, otoczona licznymi roślinami doniczkowymi. Zamknęłam powoli oczy, rozkoszując się niezmąconą ciszą. Będzie trwała ona jeszcze zapewne tylko parę dni, podczas których planowałam przejść się po okolicy, poznać nowych ludzi i, gdy osiągnę z nimi wystarczająco wysoki poziom znajomości, zaprosić ich na mały spęd w moim domu, dzięki czemu zżyjemy się jeszcze bardziej.

Chciałam takiego życia. Jakby zresztą nie patrzeć, nie zatrzymałam się nigdzie na dłużej niż na pięć lat. Rekordem była właśnie Wenecja, gdzie udało mi się przemieszkać prawie osiem lat.

Wierzyłam jednak, że tutaj znajdę szansę na nowy początek. Chciałam się raz na dobre odciąć od starego życia, i móc pożyć trochę jak zwykły, szary człowieczek – pracować jak inni, mieszkać jak inni, zachowywać się jak inni, a może nawet i wejść w jakiś związek. Chociaż to ostatnie, znając życie, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie miało miejsca.

Otworzyłam z powrotem oczy i westchnęłam lekko. Miałam cały dzień na rozpakowanie walizek, poukładanie wszystkiego w szafach, szafkach, komodach i na półkach. Do dyspozycji w tym domu miałam trzy sypialnie, z czego dwie wykończyłam kilka miesięcy temu, gdy przyjechałam tu po raz pierwszy, w swoim stylu – jedną na fioletowo, drugą na czerwono. Trzecia sypialnia była w zielonych kolorach i była przeznaczona dla ewentualnych gości. Do tego miałam tu do dyspozycji dwie łazienki – obie zrobione na niebiesko, a do tego dość dużą kuchnię, garaż na dwa samochody, piwnicę, mały strych oraz dwa salony – jeden większy, na parterze, tuż przy hallu, a drugi mniejszy, wielkości małej sypialni, na piętrze, pomiędzy dwoma sypialniami, w którym planowałam też trzymać większość swoich książek. Do tego przy „fioletowej" sypialni miałam osobny mały pokój, z którego zrobiłam sobie garderobę.

Nie zamierzałam jednak zajmować się tym dzisiaj. Zaplanowałam już sobie dzień inaczej – zamierzałam przejść się po okolicy i zorientować się, jak dużo nadnaturalnych rzeczy może tutaj na mnie trafić.

Jakby nie patrzeć, byłam przecież jedną z nich.

Zarzuciłam na siebie tylko czarny kardigan, złapałam małą torebkę z kluczami do domu, dokumentami i paroma setkami dolarów w portfelu i wyszłam z domu. Przeszłam przez całą długość ulicy, napotykając kilka spieszących do pracy osób. Nie zauważyłam także niczego nadzwyczajnego ani nadnaturalnego – to chyba dobrze. Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach spaceru doszłam wreszcie do skrzyżowania, gdzie obrałam drogę w stronę centrum.

Idąc obok wystaw sklepowych przyglądałam się uważnie każdej z nich. Planowałam pójść w następnym tygodniu na zakupy, i uzupełnić braki w garderobie. Jakby nie patrzeć, po tym wszystkim jedyne, co mi pozostało, to dwie średniej wielkości walizki z ubraniami, w większości typowo letnimi. To był istny cud, że przed przyjazdem tutaj udało mi się znaleźć w nich parę ciemnych dżinsów, szarą bluzkę z rękawem trzy czwarte i ten kardigan. Buty jesienno-zimowe, jakie miałam na sobie, musiałam sobie jednak dokupić przed przyjazdem tutaj.

Minęłam kolejną wystawę, tym razem kompozycji kwiatowych lokalnej kwiaciarni, gdy nagle moją uwagę przykuło coś na końcu ulicy, zaraz przy podwójnym skrzyżowaniu. Wytężyłam wzrok, wyglądając, co też mogło mnie tak zaciekawić. W chwilę później wiedziałam już, co to było.

- Waltz. – warknęłam mimowolnie, przyspieszając kroku. Jednocześnie zajęłam się związaniem swoich długich za pas włosów w prosty kucyk – i dla wygody, i w razie ewentualnej walki. Edgar Waltz nie był bowiem typem osoby, która obchodziłaby się z tobą delikatnie.

Skierowałam się w stronę budynku, do którego wszedł Waltz, i niemalże od razu go znalazłam. Siedział przy barze i rozmawiał z jakimś dość wysokim, ciemnowłosym i jasnookim mężczyzną koło trzydziestki.

Postanowiłam poobserwować go trochę, i zobaczyć, co też on planuje. Ciemnowłosy barman – bo tym właśnie parał się rozmówca Waltza – wyszedł właśnie zza baru, i zajął się wyrzucaniem dwóch tłukących się facetów.

Jedna sekunda jednak wystarczyła, aby okazało się, że rozmówca Edgara, tak jak i on sam, nie jest człowiekiem.

- Lausenschlange… – wyszeptałam ze zdumieniem, przyglądając się, jak łuskowata powłoka znika, i barman na powrót staje się pozornie zwyczajnym, przeciętnym facetem. – Hundjäger i Lausenschlange w jednym pomieszczeniu… och, to byłby genialny początek marnego żartu… – zawahałam się; zostać tu, wejść tam, czy po prostu odejść, zostawiając całą tą sprawę Waltzowi? Wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później się spotkamy. Sama jednak nie chciałam za żadne skarby psuć sobie pierwszego dnia stałego pobytu w Portland takimi sprawami. Mój spacer po okolicy miał być tylko rozeznaniem, a nie poszukiwaniem kolejnej sprawy do rozwikłania.

Ostatecznie odsunęłam się od szyby baru, i ruszyłam w przeciwną stronę, w kierunku swojego domu. Nie uszłam jednak nawet pięciu metrów, gdy doszły mnie myśli nieznajomego barmana.

„_On mnie zaraz zabije. On mnie zaraz zabije…"_

Zaklęłam cicho pod nosem, nienawidząc siebie samej oraz tego, z jaką łatwością wpadam na takie sprawy. Zwrot o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, i po paru sekundach stałam przed drzwiami baru.

Jedno pchnięcie drzwi, i byłam w środku. Na mój widok obaj mężczyźni zamilkli – barman z zaskoczenia i ze strachu, Edgar z kompletnego zdumienia.

- Serena… – wyszeptał Edgar. W ręku trzymał swoją ukochaną broń niemieckiej produkcji. Była wycelowana w barmana, który nadal był blady jak ściana, a teraz do tego patrzył się z przerażeniem to na mnie, to na Edgara. – Co ty tu robisz?

- Planuję tu zamieszkać. – syknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby, wchodząc dalej do baru, i zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Odłóż tą pukawkę, Waltz, bo jeszcze komuś zrobisz kuku.

- Taki jest właśnie mój plan. – odparł Edgar jak gdyby nigdy nic. To wyznanie spowodowało, że zmrużyłam oczy jeszcze bardziej. W chwilę później stałam między Edgarem a owym barmanem, patrząc się prosto w oczy Hundjägera.

- Po moim trupie. – odparłam, nie spuszczając wzroku z tych jasnoniebieskich oczu agenta Verratu. – Wyjdziesz stąd, i już cię tu nigdy więcej nie zobaczę. A jeśli pojawisz się w tym mieście jeszcze raz, to jak pragnę zdrowia, obedrę cię osobiście ze skóry, i zrobię sobie z twojego szorstkiego futerka wycieraczkę pod drzwi wejściowe. Zrozumiano? – Edgar spojrzał się najpierw na mnie, potem na barmana, który w panice wstrzymywał oddech, a potem znów na mnie.

- Masz szczęście, Lausenschlange. – warknął Edgar, chowając z niechęcią broń. – A ty, niestety, jeszcze trochę pooglądasz mój pysk. – dodał, patrząc się prosto na mnie. – Mam tu sprawę do załatwienia, i trochę mi z nią zejdzie.

- To się nią zajmij, a nie zabijasz niewinnych na prawo i lewo. – odparłam ze stoickim spokojem.

- Taki jest już mój styl. – Tylko cicho prychnęłam, słysząc to.

- Oj, coś mi się widzi, że Josef Mengele był twoim idolem w dzieciństwie. – powiedziałam. Edgar zmienił się na krótką chwilę w swoją prawdziwą postać, warknął na mnie dwukrotnie, ale nic więcej nie powiedział. Wyszedł z baru, trzaskając z impetem drzwiami. Szyba w drzwiach zabrzęczała głośno, ale na całe szczęście nie zbiła się.

Dopiero wtedy odetchnęłam z ulgą. Widząc Edgara odchodzącego w pośpiechu, mogłam tylko gratulować swojemu szczęściu, ale i jednocześnie przeklinać swój pech.

No cóż, takie już było moje życie. Ani chwili spokoju.

Odwróciłam się powoli do barmana, który przyglądał mi się z trudnym do określenia wyrazem twarzy.

- Nie ma za co. – powiedziałam z uśmiechem, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Barman nawet nie miał czasu mi odpowiedzieć – wyszłam, zanim zdołał choćby otworzyć usta.

Pierwszy dzień w Portland, i już wplątałam się w walkę Wesenów. Teraz byłam pewna, że moje plany odnośnie normalnego życia mogą równie dobrze pójść sobie w cholerę – dosłownie. No, ale przynajmniej znalazłam sobie ciekawe zajęcie.

Śledzenie Edgara Waltza.

* * *

**No... pierwszy rozdział opowiadania wrzucony :)**

**Z góry zaznaczam, że to opowiadanie nie jest wybitnie "górnolotne". To jest jedno z tych opowiadań, które powstało dlatego, bo wiedziałam, że nikt - dosłownie nikt - nie zainteresuje się postacią, która pojawia się w jednym odcinku liczącego ponad dwadzieścia epizodów serialu, do tego na góra pięć minut. Quinn - ów barman, którego Serena ocaliła - jest postacią kanoniczną z serialu "Grimm" i pojawił się w odcinku 1x18 zatytułowanym "Cat & Mouse". Jego postać wydała mi się jednak na tyle ciekawa, że zdecydowałam się podjąć napisania o nim opowiadania. Gdzieś w dalszej przyszłości mam co prawda zaplanowane opowiadanie Nick/OC, ale to są jeszcze moje własne mrzonki. Najpierw muszę skończyć te opowiadania, które obecnie publikuję oraz te, które zaplanowałam opublikować w tym roku. Ale że wakacje się zbliżają, a ja obronę pracy licencjackiej będę miała gdzieś za plus minus miesiąc, to po zakończeniu tego sajgonu będę miała mnóstwo wolnego czasu :) Być może uda mi się znaleźć czas pomiędzy kończeniem obecnych opowiadań i pisaniem własnych oryginalnych książek czas na rozpoczęcie nowych opowiadań, których projekty gniją mi w folderach od niekiedy miesięcy (jak nie lat, w przypadku niektórych). Tymczasem postanowiłam się podzielić tym małym dziełkiem które, mam nadzieję, nie okaże się aż nadto tragiczne :)**


	2. Ktoś za tobą

**Rozdział drugi: Ktoś za tobą**

* * *

Tak jak się obawiałam, wyskok Edgara w barze nie był jednorazowy.

Edgar zabił tego samego dnia, tyle że późnym wieczorem, fotografa pracującego na drugim końcu miasta. Nie wnikałam nawet w to, czy ten mężczyzna i barman byli ze sobą powiązani. Po powrocie do domu chciałam tylko usiąść na kanapie, włączyć jakiś odprężający film, i na kilka godzin zapomnieć o tym wszystkim.

Włączyłam możliwie najbardziej odmóżdżający, luźny i rozweselający film, jaki miałam na stanie – _Madagaskar_. Dziecinne, fakt, ale po tylu godzinach spędzonych na zadręczaniu się, co też Edgar mógł knuć, i za kim on tak gnał, potrzebna była porządna rozrywka, która odciągnie mnie od całego tego tematu. Dlatego też ustawiłam sobie na wieczór cały maraton – wszystkie trzy części filmu, które dotychczas wyszły.

Kliknęłam na pilocie na start, i film się zaczął. Jednocześnie zaczęłam krzątać się po salonie, ustawiając niektóre z kwiatków na odpowiednie miejsca, przestawiając fotele i stoliki do kawy, a także rozkładając dywan. Wróciłam na kanapę, okrywając się szczelnie kocem, gdy mijała już dwudziesta piąta minuta filmu. Chciałam jeszcze dzisiaj poukładać na półkach trochę książek, figurek i świec zapachowych, ale postanowiłam zająć się tym z rana.

Naciągnęłam koc wysoko, zakrywając się aż po sam czubek nosa, i skupiłam całą swoją uwagę na filmie. Wyciągnęłam rękę spod koca, i sięgnęłam po gorącą czekoladę, jaką sobie wcześniej przygotowałam.

Zaiste, idealny pomysł na spędzenie wieczora. Cicho, spokojnie, i nawet dźwięki z filmu nie niszczyły owego błogiego stanu.

Właśnie leciała scena, jak Alex, Gloria, Melman i Marty odkrywają, że są na Madagaskarze, a nie w jakimś zoo, gdy nagle usłyszałam kątem ucha podejrzany hałas. Momentalnie zmieniłam kierunek swojej uwagi, nie odrywając jednak oczu od ekranu telewizora. Nasłuchiwałam każdego kolejnego podejrzanego dźwięku, licząc na to, że to tylko moja przezorność włączyła się w nieodpowiednim momencie.

Nic jednak z tego.

Z ledwo słyszalnym westchnieniem zrzuciłam z siebie koc, i przeskoczyłam nad oparciem kanapy, lądując na intruzie dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której wkroczył on do mojego salonu. Z moich ust niemal od razu wydobył się cichy syk, zmieszany ze zduszonym okrzykiem zaskoczenia i niedowierzania.

- Ty? – syknęłam, wpatrując się w znajdującą się w półcieniu twarz owego barmana, któremu dzisiaj lekko przed południem ocaliłam życie. – Czego tu chcesz?

- Podziękować. – wydusił mężczyzna, przyparty do podłogi przez mój ciężar. Nie miałam nadwagi ani nic z tych rzeczy – przy wzroście metr siedemdziesiąt trzy ważyłam zaledwie niecałe sześćdziesiąt kilo. Przyciskałam go jednak do podłoża z taką siłą, że zwykły człowiek już dawno straciłby przytomność.

Nie miałam jednak do czynienia ze zwykłym człowiekiem. To był Lausenschlange, jedna z najsilniejszych i najbardziej zaciętych ras Wesenów.

- To nazywasz „podziękowaniem"? – spytałam się z furią, cudem tylko nie roznosząc tego gościa tu i teraz. – Włamywanie się do czyjegoś domu nie jest raczej traktowane przez nikogo jako forma podziękowania za ocalenie życia.

- W moim mniemaniu jest. – Głos Lausenschlange był spokojny i opanowany. Na moment zamilkłam, wpatrując się prosto w jego oczy. Dopiero po paru chwilach powróciłam do rzeczywistości.

- Masz opuścić tą posesję za dokładnie sześćdziesiąt sekund. – wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby, wypuszczając go spod siebie, i wstając razem z nim. – I niech cię tu więcej nie widzę. – Pociągnęłam go w stronę przedpokoju, i otworzyłam z rozmachem drzwi frontowe. Dopiero wtedy wypchnęłam go na zewnątrz.

- Czym ty jesteś? – spytał się mężczyzna, patrząc się na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Na pewno nie jesteś człowiekiem. – spojrzałam się tylko na niego z mieszanką politowania i wściekłości.

- Po moim trupie się tego dowiesz. – warknęłam, zatrzaskując mu drzwi przed nosem. Nie sprawdzałam, czy już odszedł – po prostu oparłam się o drzwi, i osunęłam się powoli po nich na podłogę. Wplotłam swoje palce we włosy, szarpiąc je lekko i mierzwiąc je.

Kątem ucha usłyszałam jego oddalające się kroki. Po jakichś dwóch, trzeci minutach stały się one niesłyszalne. Wypuściłam wtedy z siebie długo wstrzymywane powietrze z płuc.

- W co ja się wplątałam? – wyszeptałam cicho, targając swoje brązowe włosy we wszystkie strony. – Mogłam mieć tu taki dobry start… a wkopałam się w jeszcze większe bagno niż poprzednio. – W tej samej chwili zadzwoniła moja komórka. Odebrałam ją dopiero po trzecim sygnale, wiedząc już doskonale, kto się do mnie dobija. – Czego? – spytałam się rozmówcy bez zbędnego powitania.

- _Serena? Coś się stało?_ – syknęłam cicho, gdy tylko usłyszałam po drugiej stronie głos Edgara.

- A żebyś wiedział. – warknęłam. – Dzięki temu, że wpakowałam się w środek twojego burdelu, mam teraz na głowie tą twoją niedoszłą ofiarę.

- _Mogę go z łatwością zlikwidować._ – Kolejne syknięcie.

- Słyszałeś takie powiedzenie: „zło rodzi jeszcze większe zło"? – Cisza po drugiej stronie dała mi odpowiedź za niego. – No więc wiedz, Waltz, że nie masz ode mnie pozwolenia na zabicie tego Lausenschlange. Sama się nim zajmę w swoim czasie. Ty masz się za to wynieść stąd w trybie natychmiastowym. Jeśli zobaczę twój durny pysk jeszcze raz, to jak Boga kocham, rozerwę cię na kawałki, zanim zdołasz powiedzieć „Verrat". Zrozumiano?

- _Tak._ – odpowiedział Edgar po długiej chwili ciszy.

- Dobrze. – odparłam. – A teraz z łaski swojej daj mi spokój. Już mi przerwano seans filmowy i zepsuto humor na resztę wieczora. Chcę się położyć spać, o niczym nie śnić i wstać jutro rano, żeby dokończyć układanie rzeczy w swoim nowym domu. Jeśli jutro przytrafi mi się coś nadnaturalnego, ciebie pierwszego znajdę i rozniosę. – nie zaczekałam na jego pożegnanie. Rozłączyłam się szybko, po czym bez wahania rzuciłam telefonem o podłogę.

Wstałam pięć minut później, już nieco spokojniejsza. Weszłam pospiesznie do salonu, wyłączyłam film, zabrałam koc i kubek, po czym udałam się najpierw do kuchni. Tam odstawiłam kubek do zlewu. Potem skierowałam się schodami na piętro, skąd weszłam do jednej z sypialni – nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi, do której – i padłam na łóżko. Po chwili leżenia jak otępiała, przeniosłam się pod pierzynę, i zakryłam się nią po samą głowę. Zasnęłam z jedną, dręczącą mnie myślą.

Jutrzejszy dzień wcale nie będzie lepszy niż dzisiejszy. Wręcz przeciwnie, będzie jeszcze gorszy.


	3. Drugi dzień

**Rozdział trzeci: Drugi dzień**

* * *

Wstałam cała obolała z winy koszmarów, jakie mnie prześladowały przez całą noc. Rano, po wypiciu dwóch kaw, zdołałam zaledwie wypakować jedną walizkę ubrań i ułożyć resztę książek na półkach w mniejszym salonie oraz w swojej głównej sypialni. Do tego cały czas miałam to niemiłe uczucie, ze jestem obserwowana. Mogło to być jednak wynikiem wczorajszego wieczora.

Dopiero koło godziny dwunastej udało mi się usiąść na parę minut. Zaparzyłam sobie mocną herbatę i wypiłam ją jednym duszkiem. Siedziałam w kuchni jeszcze przez bite dwadzieścia minut, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w białą ścianę. Mój powrót do rzeczywistości mogłam zawdzięczać komuś po drugiej stronie drzwi, kto zaczął się do nich nieśmiało dobijać.

Wstałam ociężale i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Otworzyłam je, modląc się jednocześnie w duchu, aby nie był to ten natrętny Lausenschlange, którego wywaliłam z domu parę godzin temu.

Momentalnie odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy naprzeciwko mnie zobaczyłam nieco niższą ode mnie rudowłosą kobietę, na oko mniej więcej dwudziestosześcioletnią, góra dwudziestoośmioletnią. Obok niej stał nieco niższy niż ten barman z wczoraj czarnowłosy i niebieskooki mężczyzna.

- Witaj. – zaczęła kobieta nieśmiałym tonem głosu. Przyglądałam im się z uwagą, na ustach mając lekki uśmiech. – Z góry przepraszam, że tak tu się trochę wpraszamy bez pytania, ale stwierdziliśmy, że skoro jesteś tu nowa, to może… – Tu kobiecie nagle zabrakło słów.

- Moja dziewczyna i ja chcielibyśmy zaprosić cię na kolację. Dzisiaj, o ósmej wieczorem. Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz. – zamyśliłam się na krótką chwilę, rozważając wszelkie za i przeciw. Po chwili jednak mój uśmiech poszerzył się dwukrotnie.

- Z przyjemnością. – odpowiedziałam.

- Wspaniale. – powiedział brunet. – Och, tak w ogóle, jestem Nick. Nick Burkhardt. – przyjęłam wyciągniętą dłoń mężczyzny. – A to jest Juliette Silverton, moja dziewczyna.

- Miło mi was poznać. – Uścisnęłam również dłoń Juliette. – Ja nazywam się Serena Adams.

- Miło nam zatem cię poznać, Sereno. – Juliette była już o wiele bardziej pewna siebie niż chwilę temu. – To… do zobaczenia wieczorem!

- Z pewnością będę. – powiedziałam, machając im na pożegnanie. Zamknęłam drzwi, i uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie.

Może jednak ten mój idealny plan wypali… o ile ten barman więcej się tu nie pojawi, a Edgar zniknie z Portland do końca tygodnia, i nigdy więcej tu nie wróci.

* * *

- To skąd przyjechałaś, Sereno? – spytała się mnie Juliette, mając szeroki uśmiech na twarzy.

Siedzieliśmy przy stole w jadalni domu Nicka i Juliette i, jak to zwykle bywało w przypadku nowo przybyłej do miasta osoby, ja byłam tą, której zadawano najwięcej pytań.

- Z Wenecji. – To byli zwykli ludzie; wyczułam to od razu. Zwykli śmiertelnicy. Mogłam zatem powiedzieć im, skąd naprawdę przyjechałam. Nie musiałam im przecież tłumaczyć, co też takiego robiłam w tej nieszczęsnej Wenecji.

- Och, to wspaniałe miasto! – Juliette była wyraźnie podekscytowana. – Ja z Nickiem od dawna chcieliśmy tam pojechać.

- Od razu odradzam. – powiedziałam szybko, uśmiechając się do Nicka i Juliette. – Strasznie tam śmierdzi. Owszem, jest pięknie i w ogóle, ale od tych zanieczyszczeń z kanałów niekiedy nie da się tam oddychać. – Nick uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc to.

- Widzisz, Juliette? Paryż będzie o wiele lepszy. – zaśmiałam się cicho po jego słowach.

- Fakt… oklepane miejsce, ale sto razy lepsze od Wenecji. Ale jeśli naprawdę bardzo, bardzo chcecie pojechać gdzieś do Włoch, to osobiście polecam wam Neapol, Rzym i Florencję. Naprawdę piękne i warte zobaczenia miejsca. – Juliette podziękowała mi za poradę, i na tym skończyło się przesłuchanie dotyczące miejsca, z którego pochodzę.

Teraz kolej na inne pytania.

- To… jesteś w takim razie Włoszką? – spytała się niepewnie Juliette, zerkając na mnie znad swojej sałatki.

- W połowie. – To też nie było do końca kłamstwo. Urodziłam się przecież na półwyspie Apenińskim, to fakt. Juliette i Nick nie muszą przecież wiedzieć, że miało to miejsce dokładnie tysiąc dziewięćset lat temu, i że tak naprawdę jestem Rzymianką, nie Włoszką. – Moja matka była Włoszką. Mój ojciec był z kolei angielskiego pochodzenia. – to również nie było do końca kłamstwo. Mój ojciec był przecież z pochodzenia Kaledończykiem, a więc, technicznie, pochodził z wysp Brytyjskich.

- „Byli"? – Kolejne pytanie od Juliette. Kobieta przyglądała mi się z uwagą i lekkim niepokojem. Wiedziałam doskonale, o czym myśli. I nie zamierzałam jej od tego odwodzić.

- Zmarli, jak byłam mała. – odpowiedziałam. Juliette momentalnie zrobiło się przykro, Nick natomiast zamarł w miejscu, otwierając szeroko oczy. – Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, jak miałam niecałe siedem lat. – Tu akurat musiałam skłamać. Nie mogłam przecież powiedzieć parze śmiertelników, że mojego ojca moja matka zabiła po skończonym stosunku, a ona sama została zamordowana brutalnie przez wampira sang dokładnie dwadzieścia lat po moich narodzinach, tuż po tym, jak wprowadziła mnie w tajniki nieśmiertelnego życia i tego, co potrafię zrobić ze wszystkimi swoimi mocami.

- Och, tak mi przykro… nie powinnam była pytać. – uśmiechnęłam się lekko po słowach Juliette.

- Nie ma za co przepraszać, naprawdę. – odpowiedziałam szczerze, nadal się uśmiechając. – Nie miałaś prawa o tym wiedzieć. Nie jesteś przecież jakąś telepatką czy coś. – Moje słowa rozładowały napięcie w pomieszczeniu, i obie z Juliette się roześmiałyśmy.

Nick uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nadal wyglądał tak, jakby o czymś intensywnie myślał.

Nie mogłam się temu oprzeć. Gdy tylko Juliette wyszła z jadalni, aby przynieść deser, wkroczyłam w umysł jej chłopaka, licząc na to, że dowiem się, co go tak dręczy.

Wkroczyłam w jego umysł bardzo szybko, i od razu odnalazłam myśl, jaka zadręczała jego umysł.

_Ona też straciła rodziców w wypadku… czy to tylko przypadek, czy też może i ona jest Grimmem, tak jak ja?_

Cudem tylko nie wstałam gwałtownie z miejsca i nie wyskoczyłam przez najbliższe okno.

Jestem w domu Grimma… łowcy Wesenów.

No cóż… na tym etapie powinnam się chyba cieszyć, że nie jestem żadnym z Wesenów, i że mojego prawdziwego oblicza Nick nigdy nie będzie w stanie dostrzec, chyba że sama mu na to pozwolę.

- Nick, dostałam wezwanie. Muszę koniecznie pojechać do lecznicy. Dacie sobie tutaj sami radę? – Nick przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. Ja natomiast cudem chyba tylko wymusiłam na swoich ustach uśmiech, gdy Juliette pożegnała się ze mną, i wyszła z domu, zostawiając mnie sam na sam ze swoim chłopakiem.

Minęła długa minuta ciszy, podczas której żadne z nas się nie odezwało. Dopiero po owej minucie Nick odważył się zabrać głos.

- To… na długo planujesz tu zostać? – Przekrzywiłam lekko głowę w bok, słysząc to pytanie. Nick musiał chyba zrozumieć, że palnął gafę, bo momentalnie się zreflektował. – Wiesz, Portland to wcale nie jest takie genialne miasto. Mamy tu masę przestępców biegających po mieście. Już ponad połowa moich sąsiadów uległa zmianie w ciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy. To miasto nie jest dobrym miejscem na stałe osiedlenie się.

- Uwierz mi, coś już o tym wiem. – powiedziałam, zanim nie przemyślałam tego, co mówię. W chwilę później miałam już na sobie uważne spojrzenie Nicka, i w myślach przeklinałam swoją nieuwagę.

- Coś ci się przytrafiło? – Westchnęłam ciężko, walcząc ze swoimi myślami. Z jednej strony miałam tu policjanta, który nie miał prawa wiedzieć nic o moim prawdziwym życiu. Z drugiej strony jednak miałam tu Grimma – osobę, która na co dzień walczyła z Wesenami, i mogła mi pomóc w paru sprawach.

- Lausenschlange i Hundjäger mi się przytrafili. – wypuściłam ciężko powietrze z ust, i dopiero po chwili spojrzałam się na Nicka. Biedak pobladł niemiłosiernie i wiedziałam, że walczy ze sobą, czy się przyznać, że jest Grimmem, czy nie. – Wiem, że jesteś Grimmem. – ułatwiłam mu sprawę. Teraz to Nick wypuścił głośno powietrze, kompletnie zaskoczony. – I, uprzedzając twoje pytanie, nie, nie jestem taka jak ty.

- To kim jesteś? – padło pytanie. – Jednym z Wesenów? – pokręciłam przecząco głową.

- Kiedyś ci to wyjaśnię. – odpowiedziałam. – Początkowo nie chciałam się ujawnić, ale coś czuję, że mogę nie dać rady pozbyć się Waltza z Portland na własną rękę. Z Lausenschlange sama dam sobie radę, ale Hundjägera trzeba mi pomóc okiełznać.

- Edgara Waltza już nie ma w Portland. – uniosłam brwi w zdumieniu, słysząc to. – Cudem przeżył postrzał, po czym uciekł z miasta. – Nick nagle usiadł bliżej mnie, i spojrzał mi się prosto w oczy. – Słuchaj, nie przeceniaj swoich umiejętności, kimkolwiek jesteś. Miałem już raz do czynienia z Lausenschlange. To bestie, niezwykle silne bestie. A z mojej perspektywy nie wyglądasz na taką, która mogłaby sobie dać w pojedynkę radę z przedstawicielem tej rasy.

- Dziękuję za wsparcie, ale nie ma takiej potrzeby. Z tym Lausenschlange, o którym mówię, już raz poniekąd walczyłam. A raczej wywaliłam go z domu, gdy się do niego włamał. – Nick otworzył już usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale momentalnie mu przerwałam. – Ten Lausenschlange jest mi po prostu wdzięczny za ocalenie życia. Trafem losu znalazłam się między nim a Waltzem, gdy ten chciał go zastrzelić. Najwyraźniej wężyk w ten durny sposób okazuje mi wdzięczność za uratowanie skóry.

- Dałaś radę sama pokonać Waltza? – uśmiechnęłam się lekko, słysząc zdumienie w głosie Nicka.

- Wbrew obiegowym opiniom, Hundjägery wcale nie są takie silne, jak się o nich mówi. – odparłam. – Są zawzięte, ale też sentymentalne. Uratuj takiemu raz tyłek, a on nigdy w swoim życiu nie podniesie na ciebie ręki. – Nick pokręcił głową ze zdumieniem.

- Nie mogę wprost uwierzyć, że ktoś, kto nie jest Grimmem, wie tyle o Wesenach. – powiedział Nick. – Naprawdę, kim ty jesteś? – zawahałam się. Lausenschlange nie dowiedział się tego ode mnie, więc teoretycznie Nick również nie powinien tego wiedzieć. Ale, z drugiej strony, Nick był Grimmem. Mógł mi pomóc przy moich ewentualnych problemach, które, znając moje przewrotne szczęście, mogły mnie ponownie dopaść, mimo iż jak na razie wydawało mi się, że od nich uciekłam.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech, po czym spojrzałam się Nickowi prosto w oczy.

- Słyszałeś o średniowiecznych legendach na temat sukubów i inkubów? Demonów nocy, które były w stanie płodzić dzieci ze zwykłymi śmiertelnikami? – Nick ostrożnie przytaknął skinieniem głowy. Wyczytałam z jego myśli, że zastanawiał się nad tym, czy zaraz mu powiem, że jestem sukubem. – Wiesz, jak nazywają się ich dzieci?

- Kambiony. – odpowiedział po chwili Nick. Uśmiechnęłam się słabo, słysząc to. – Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś…

- Jestem w połowie człowiekiem, a w połowie sukubem, Nick… i jestem jedną z ostatnich żyjących żeńskich przedstawicielek rasy kambionów.


	4. Sfera prywatna

**Rozdział czwarty: Sfera prywatna**

* * *

Donośny, natarczywy dźwięk telefonu skutecznie wyrwał mnie z przyjemnego, luźnego snu, jakiego nie doświadczyłam od bardzo dawna.

Wciąż zaspana i na wpół przytomna podniosłam niechętnie wzrok i zerknęłam na wyświetlacz telefonu.

- Czy on zwariował? – jęknęłam, biorąc telefon do ręki. Po chwili zerknęłam soczyście, gdy przy okazji zauważyłam, która jest godzina. – Szósta rano?! Czy ten człowiek w ogóle sypia?! – przycisnęłam gwałtownie przycisk „Odbierz", o mały włos nie zgniatając aparatu w ręku. – Co chcesz, Nick?

- _Mam problem._ – syknęłam cicho, mocno poirytowana.

- Tego się sama domyśliłam. – zrzuciłam z siebie kołdrę, i usiadłam na łóżku. – O co właściwie cho… – Nie dokończyłam zdania. Nie dokończyłam go, bo nagle krzyknęłam głośno, kompletnie zaskoczona.

Zamorduję tego psychola.

- _Serena, co się stało? _– Dopiero po dłuższej chwili mój umysł przypomniał sobie, że przecież przeprowadzam rozmowę telefoniczną. – _Co się dzieje?_

- Nick… pracujesz w policji, prawda? – wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby, drżąc ze zdenerwowania i rosnącej furii na całym ciele.

A mama mi mówiła – nie wplątuj się w sytuacje, które mogą cię narazić na zbytni stres lub zdenerwowanie. Sukuby, inkuby, tak jak i również ich dzieci, odczuwają wszystko o wiele mocniej. Jeśli ktoś cię zdenerwuje, może dojść do tego, że go znienawidzisz i zapragniesz jego śmierci.

Oj, miała świętą rację… teraz jedyne, o czym marzyłam, to urwać łeb temu durnemu popaprańcowi.

- _No owszem, pracuję w policji… ale co się stało? Mów do mnie._ – wstałam z łóżka, i skierowałam się ku przeciwległej ścianie, oddychając ciężko.

- Ten wariat był w nocy w moim domu. Znowu. – syknęłam, z trudem opanowując drżenie rąk.

- _Jaki wariat? _– Nick po chwili załapał, o kim mówiłam. – _Ten Lausenschlange, którego uratowałaś?_

- Ten sam. – odparłam. Wypuściłam głośno powietrze ust, i równie głośno wciągnęłam je z powrotem.

- _A skąd wiesz, że tu był? Zabrał coś?_

- Nie… nic nie zabrał. – parsknęłam krótko ironicznym, gorzkim śmiechem. – Wręcz przeciwnie… zostawił mi coś.

- _Co? Co zostawił?_ – pokręciłam z niedowierzaniem głową, wciąż wpatrując się w tą nieszczęsną ścianę, która jeszcze do wczorajszego wieczora stała pusta, pomalowana tylko na ciemnowrzosowy kolor. Teraz jednak wisiał na niej dość spory obraz, rozmiarów metr na półtora metra.

Jedno muszę przyznać temu maniakowi… jakiś talent ma. Doskonale odzwierciedlił rysy mojej twarzy. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że wdarł się tutaj, gdy spałam, i powiesił ten portret.

Wzdrygnęłam się na samą myśl o tym, że ten gość był w tym samym pokoju co ja, i to na dodatek w chwili, gdy spałam. Nie chciałam nawet myśleć o tym, co jeszcze mógł tu zrobić.

- Obrazek. – wydusiłam w końcu z siebie. Sięgnęłam ku górze, i jednym ruchem ściągnęłam obraz ze ściany, i odrzuciłam go na bok, w kąt pokoju. – A teraz wybacz, ale muszę pójść nakopać jednemu Lausenschlange. Może po spotkaniu czwartego stopnia z moim kopniakiem nauczy się, co to sfera prywatna, i jak nie powinno się jej przekraczać. – Nie czekałam na odpowiedź Nicka. Pomogę mu później, gdy już rozprawię się z tym całym Lausenschlange.

Weszłam szybkim, energicznym krokiem do garderoby, i złapałam pierwszy zestaw ubrań, jakie przygotowałam dla siebie wczoraj, po powrocie do domu: jasnoszare dżinsowe rurki oraz niebieskofioletową bluzkę z długim rękawem i ściągnięciem w pasie. Ubrałam się w to pospiesznie, i równie szybko rozczesałam swoje nieco zmotane po nocy włosy. Do tego założyłam ciemnoszare, wysadzane małymi kamyczkami wiszące kolczyki w kształcie łez, jasnoszare botki na wysokim obcasie, i pomalowałam swoje oczy czarnym tuszem i kredką, a powieki musnęłam ciemnoszarym cieniem. Pospiesznie nałożyłam różowy błyszczyk na usta, i tak gotowa zbiegłam po schodach na dół, po drodze łapiąc czarną torebkę, jakiej używałam wczoraj, i tak gotowa wybiegłam z domu.

Wiedziałam, że odszykowałam się jak stróż w Boże Ciało – ale nie zamierzałam paradować po Portland w wyciągniętym dresie i rozczochranych włosach. Do tego dzisiaj było wystarczająco ciepło na to, abym w końcu mogła wyjść z domu bez płaszcza czy kurtki – kolejna rzecz, której w tak chłodnym miejscu jak Portland nie mogłam przegapić.

Znałam już miejsce pracy tego Lausenschlange. Liczyłam teraz tylko na to, że uda mi się go tam zastać.

Po kilkunastu minutach pospiesznego chodu doszłam w końcu do upragnionego miejsca, i na moich ustach mimowolnie wykwitł mały uśmiech.

Jak widać szczęście mi jednak dopisuje. Lausenschlange wciąż był w swojej pracy. I nie był sam – miał klientów, przy których mogłam go teraz swobodnie upokorzyć.

Bez wahania weszłam do środka, trzaskając mocno drzwiami. Przykułam tym uwagę nie tylko Lausenschlange, ale także i trzech siedzących przy barze mężczyzn.

W jednej chwili wszyscy trzej „przeinafczyli" się. Bez trudu rozpoznałam w nich odpowiednie gatunki Wesenów.

- Tak, tak… widzę was uważnie i bardzo dokładnie. – mruknęłam beznamiętnym tonem głosu, robiąc dwa kroki wprzód. – Klaustreich, Fuchsteufelwild oraz Geier. No i mój namolny Lausenschlange, oczywiście. – przeniosłam swój wzrok na barmana, i rzuciłam mu harde, groźne spojrzenie.

Po moich słowach wszyscy trzej klienci wymienili przerażone spojrzenia, powracając jednocześnie do swoich ludzkich postaci.

- Kolejny Grimm? – spytał się Geiera przedstawiciel rasy Klaustreich. Geier nie odpowiedział mu jednak, zbyt przerażony, aby się odezwać.

Westchnęłam ciężko, wznosząc oczy ku górze.

- Nie jestem Grimmem. – odparłam, spoglądając na klientelę baru. – A teraz won mi stąd. Mam do pogadania z tym tutaj. – Tu wskazałam na Lausenschlange, który, słysząc moje słowa, zamarł w bezruchu.

Moje słowa sprawiły jednak, że wszyscy trzej klienci baru Lausenschlange nagle odzyskali pewność siebie. Klaustreich uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, a Geier i Fuchsteufelwild wymienili zaciekawione, nieco rozbawione spojrzenia.

Westchnęłam ponownie, przeczuwając, co tu zaraz się zacznie dziać.

- Och, doprawdy? – Klaustreich podniósł się z miejsca jako pierwszy. Kilka kroków, i był już naprzeciw mnie. Dzieliło nas mniej niż półtora metra, a i ta odległość miała wkrótce zostać gwałtownie zmniejszona. – A co zwykły człowieczek taki jak ty może nam zrobić, co? Ty… a może ty nie jesteś człowiekiem, tylko Wesenem, które wstydzi się przyznać, czym jest? – Wybuchł gromki śmiech. Z obecnej tu czwórki mężczyzn tylko Lausenschlange się nie śmiał. – A może wmówisz nam, że jesteś jakimś potężnym nadprzyrodzonym stworzeniem?

Uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie do Klaustreicha, po czym zrobiłam krok w jego stronę.

- A żebyś wiedział, że jestem potężnym, nadprzyrodzonym stworzeniem. – Przymknęłam na chwilę powieki, rozkoszując się chwilą oczekiwania na ich reakcję, jaka z pewnością za chwilę nastąpi.

Gdy tylko uchyliłam powieki, Klaustreich odskoczył ode mnie jak oparzony, a jego „prawdziwa" twarz momentalnie się ukazała. Jego kocie uszy skuliły się aż do samej czaszki, gdy Klaustreich cofnął się aż za Geiera, który również zbyt wesołej miny nie miał.

- T-to… to jest… - wydukał Fuchsteufelwild, wpatrując się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nic więcej jednak już z niego nie wyszło. Dokończył za niego jego kolega, Geier.

- To kambion. – wyszeptał Geier, przerażony do granic możliwości.

Uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie, i mimochodem zerknęłam w swoje odbicie w lustrze wiszącym na pobliskiej ścianie.

Tak… wszystko było na miejscu. Nieco bledsza cera, ciemniejsze kręgi wokół oczu, zmiana koloru tęczówek z zielonego na krwisto-czerwony, lekkie zaczerwienienie białek, i to, co kochałam w tej przemianie najbardziej – uwidocznienie się żyłek na białkach.

- No, panowie… to skoro ustaliliśmy, czym każde z nas jest, ponowię swoją prośbę. Poszli mi stąd, nim się nie rozmyślę, i nie wetnę was na śniadanie. – Geier, Klaustreich i Fuchsteufelwild ewakuowali się z baru z nadludzką szybkością. Wreszcie zostałam sam na sam ze swoim znienawidzonym Lausenschlange.

Odwróciłam się ku niemu z mrocznym uśmiechem wymalowanym na ustach, wciąż mając aktywowane „sukubowe" oczy.

- A więc… - zaczęłam spokojnym tonem głosu, powoli kierując się w stronę Lausenschlange. Ten cofnął się gwałtownie, aż w końcu nie trafił na przeszkodę w postaci barku, jaki się za nim znajdował. Nim zdołał się stamtąd ewakuować, już stałam przed nim. – Włamałeś się do mojego domu. Znowu. Na dodatek wtedy, kiedy spałam. Wiesz, co powinnam ci teraz zrobić?

Lausenschlange pokręcił przecząco głową, wciąż przerażony do granic możliwości. Nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć, widząc go w takim stanie.

No… może wreszcie ten gnojek nauczy się, żeby ze mną nie zadzierać.

- Powinnam cię zatłuc za to, że śmiałeś naruszyć moją strefę prywatną, i wedrzeć się do mojego domu. – Zrobiłam kolejne dwa kroki w jego stronę. Z mściwą satysfakcją dostrzegłam, jak bardzo teraz się mnie boi.

Kambiony były rasą niemalże legendarną. Urodziło nas się w sumie tylko kilkaset – góra półtora tysiąca, może niepełne dwa tysiące, w zależności od źródła – ale do dzisiejszych czasów przeżyło nas może z dwieście, choć i tej liczby nie byłam pewna. Większość kambionów wolała się jednak ukrywać, mając pełną świadomość tego, z jak wielką chęcią by się pozbyto ich z tego świata.

Ale ja nie byłam jedną z tych, które się kryły po ciemnych, wilgotnych jaskiniach. Nie… ja walczyłam dzielnie przez te wszystkie lata. Nie po to dożyłam równo tysiąc dziewięciuset lat, aby teraz uciekać i kryć się jak pospolity przestępca. Byliśmy rasą mityczną, przez wielu uważaną za wytwór wyobraźni bajkopisarzy. Nie wierzyły w nas nawet liczne zastępy Wesenów, z którymi przecież niegdyś nasza nacja żyła w tak dobrych stosunkach, nim nie nadeszło pięć królewskich, śmiertelnych familii, które podporządkowały nację Wesenów swoim widzimisię.

- Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie. – zdołał wymamrotać Lausenschlange, gdy zrobiłam kolejny krok w jego stronę.

- Nie chcę cię zabić. – przyznałam z niechęcią. Chciałam go jeszcze trochę potorturować psychicznie, ale, prawdę mówiąc, zaczęło mi się to już nudzić. – Chcę ci tylko dać nauczkę na przyszłość. Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, a nic ci nie zrobię. To jest proste i łatwe do zapamiętania jak budowa cepa. – Lausenschlange przytaknął niepewnym skinieniem głowy. Uspokoił się jednak nieco, wiedząc, że dzisiaj nie umrze okrutną i bolesną śmiercią.

Odwróciłam się na pięcie, i już miałam wyjść, gdy nagle coś sobie przypomniałam.

- Ty. – odwróciłam się z powrotem do Lausenschlange, który znów zamarł w sztywnej, nienaturalnej pozycji. – Jak się nazywasz? – Gdy Lausenschlange wciąż milczał, westchnęłam krótko. – Słuchaj, jakoś cię muszę nazywać. A „durny Lausenschlange", „cholerny maniak" oraz „szurnięty psychol" w końcu mi się znudzą. A więc… jak ci na imię?

- Quinn. – wymamrotał w końcu barman. – Quinn… Morin. Nazywam się Quinn Morin.

- Quinn. – uśmiechnęłam się nieznacznie, dotykiem odnajdując za sobą klamkę od drzwi wyjściowych. – Zapamiętaj sobie to spotkanie. I naprawdę, jeśli ci życie miłe, nie denerwuj mnie już tym swoim nachodzeniem. Uratowałam ci życie, to fakt, ale takie śledzenie i włamywanie się do czyjegoś domu to nie jest forma podziękowania; to jawny stalking. A ostrzegam; mam znajomego, który faktycznie jest Grimmem. I uwierz mi, Quinn… nie chciałabym go na ciebie nasłać. Wydaje się być zimnym, wyrachowanym profesjonalistą. – Tu jawnie kłamałam. Nick ani trochę nie wyglądał na „zimnego, wyrachowanego profesjonalistę". Aby jednak osiągnąć zamierzony efekt, musiałam naciągnąć to i owo.

Lausenschlange chyba zrozumiał moje przesłanie. Pokiwał gorliwie głową, nic już nie mówiąc. Zadowolona z osiągniętego efektu, bez słowa pożegnania wyszłam z baru, i automatycznie udałam się w stronę domu.

Jeden problem z głowy… teraz mogę zająć się nieco bardziej przyziemnymi rzeczami.

Jak znalezienie sobie jakiejś interesującej, lipnej pracy, przez którą wtopię się między śmiertelników.


	5. Nowa praca

**Rozdział piąty: Nowa praca**

* * *

- Prywatny detektyw… żartujesz sobie, prawda?

- Ani trochę. – Przełknęłam kęs zapiekanki z kurczakiem, jaką z Nickiem właśnie jedliśmy. Siedzieliśmy w moim domu, i właśnie powiedziałam mu, czym od teraz zamierzam się zajmować.

- Wiesz, ilu już mamy tu detektywów? – zauważył Nick, biorąc kęs swojej porcji.

- Wiem. – odparłam, sięgając po szklankę z gazowaną wodą mineralną. Za jednym razem wypiłam kilka łyków, nim nie odstawiłam szklanki z powrotem. – Ale zważ też na to, ile macie tu tygodniowo spraw. Nie nadążacie za rozwiązywaniem ich. A ja jestem specjalistką i w sprawach nadprzyrodzonych, jak i w sprawach zwykłych śmiertelników. Odciążę was nieco, a przy okazji załatwię sobie solidną przykrywkę.

- A co z tym Lausenschlange? – Nick zmienił nagle temat. Zamarłam z widelcem w połowie drogi do ust, i spojrzałam się uważnie na Nicka. – Załatwiłaś już tą sprawę?

- Oczywiście. – odpowiedziałam. – Dałam mu bardzo jasno do zrozumienia, co się stanie, jeśli nie przestanie zachowywać się jak szalony, niezrównoważony stalker. – Wzięłam w końcu kęs zapiekanki, i odsunęłam od siebie pusty talerz. – A co do mojej pracy… mam już pierwsze zlecenie.

- Na poważnie? – Nick był pod wrażeniem. Przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy, uśmiechając się wesoło. – Jakie?

- Młodej parze zaginęła córeczka. Zgłosili to już co prawda na policję, ale jak dotąd nikt nic o niej nie słyszał. Przyjęłam to zlecenie, bo wiem, że dzięki moim zdolnościom wyczuwania aury zdołam ją znaleźć. Wystarczy, że dotknę czegoś, co należy do niej.

- Powinnaś wziąć do pomocy Monroe'a. Twój dar i jego węch, i znajdziecie dziewczynkę w ciągu niecałego dnia.

- Monroe? Kto to jest? – spytałam się, biorąc dwa łyki wody.

- To mój przyjaciel. Jest Blutbadem. – W tej chwili o mały włos nie wyplułam wody. Zakrztusiłam się nią jednak lekko, i chwilę zajęło mi dojście do siebie.

- Blutbad?! – Niemalże wykrzyknęłam. – Serio? Grimm przyjaźni się z Blutbadem?

- To „zreformowany" Blutbad. – odparł Nick. – Nie poluje na ludzi, swoje instynkty trzyma na wodzy, a do tego to zegarmistrz.

- Zegarmistrz? – Nie mogłam wręcz uwierzyć w to, co słyszałam. – A to ci ciekawe…

- Też na początku mu nie ufałem, ale okazał się być bardzo pomocny. Wtajemniczył mnie w wiele rzeczy o Wesenach, i wciąż mi pomaga w niektórych sprawach. To naprawdę spoko gość. Powinnaś go poznać.

- Rozważę to. – odpowiedziałam, zgodnie z prawdą. Koniecznie chciałam poznać zreformowanego Blutbada, który do tego był spokojnym, stonowanym zegarmistrzem.

Ostatecznie Nick poszedł do pracy, a ja udałam się na wykonanie swojego pierwszego zlecenia.

Małżeństwo, któremu zaginęła córka, posiadało dość trudną sytuację materialną. Jako, że na pieniądzach niezbyt mi zależało, z miejsca zaoferowałam im, że zajmę się tym „pro bono".

- Mówimy tu o państwa sześcioletniej córeczce. – powiedziałam, gdy kobieta nie uwierzyła mi w to, że chcę poprowadzić ich sprawę za darmo. – To jest priorytet. Nie interesuje mnie żaden zysk z tej sprawy. Zależy mi tylko na odnalezieniu państwa córki, całej i zdrowej.

- Dziękujemy. Naprawdę dziękujemy. – odpowiedział ze łzami w oczach ojciec dziecka. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego łagodnie; naprawdę chciałam im pomóc. Nie miałam co prawda żadnego rodzeństwa ani własnych dzieci, ale wiedziałam aż za dobrze, jakie to uczucie, gdy traci się kogoś bliskiego. Moja daleka kuzynka Miranna, starsza siostra Morgany, Morgause, Merlina i Mordreda, najsławniejszych kambionów na świecie, zaginęła mając zaledwie siedem lat. Wkrótce potem znaleziono ją martwą, z wieloma ranami szarpanymi. Dopiero po jakimś czasie okazało się, że za jej śmiercią stał przedstawiciel jednego z najpotężniejszych gatunków Wesenów, Mauvais Dentes. To ja, mająca wtedy rocznikowo niespełna sześćdziesiąt lat, sama porwałam się na polowanie na niego. Ostatecznie znalazłam go i zabiłam gołymi rękoma. To po tym wydarzeniu reszta rodu mojej matki zaakceptowała mnie, i zaczęła szanować na równi ze sobą. A gdy urodził się najpierw Merlin, następnie Morgause i Morgana, a na sam koniec Mordred, cała czwórka stała się moimi uczniami. Sukuby i inkuby były mi wdzięczne za dokonanie zemsty na Mauvais Dentes, który zabił Mirannę, ale także zobaczyły, że pomimo mojego młodego wieku jestem już doświadczonym i silnym kambionem.

Swoje poszukiwania zaczęłam od pogranicza lasu, gdzie ostatni raz widziano dziewczynkę. Jej aura była tu bardzo słabo wyczuwalna, i musiałam się bardzo mocno skupiać, by w ogóle ją wyłapać.

Kompletnie pochłonęło mnie poszukiwanie kierunku, z którego aura dziewczynki dobiegała najmocniej. Tak zatraciłam się w tych poszukiwaniach, że początkowo nie wyczułam nawet, że nie jestem tu sama.

Gdy wyczułam obcą obecność tuż za sobą, instynktownie odwróciłam się, aktywując swoje „prawdziwe oblicze".

- Wow! Spokojnie! – zawołał wysoki, ciemnowłosy i ciemnooki mężczyzna, robiąc krok w tył, i wyciągając przed siebie ręce w geście obronnym.

Zmierzyłam mężczyznę uważnym spojrzeniem, wchłaniając jednocześnie jego aurę.

- Blutbad. – powiedziałam w końcu, przywracając swoje oczy do normalnego, zielonego koloru. – Ty jesteś Monroe… zgadza się? – Mężczyzna przytaknął skinieniem głowy, wyraźnie uradowany tym, że wiedziałam, kim on jest.

- Nick powiedział mi, że poszukujesz tej zaginionej dziewczynki. – zaczął niepewnie Monroe, wciąż uważnie mnie obserwując.

- Tak. – odparłam, wstając z ziemi, i otrzepując szybko swoje ciemne spodnie dżinsowe i płaszcz w wiśniowym kolorze. – Na chwilę obecną mogę jedynie stwierdzić, że prawie na pewno nie porwał jej zwykły człowiek. – nagle dostrzegłam dziwne spojrzenie, jakie Monroe mi rzucał. Dość długą chwilę zajęło mi zrozumienie, o co mu chodziło.

Gdy uświadomiłam sobie, co ten wzrok oznaczał, wbrew własnej woli przeklęłam głośno, cofając się o krok.

- Jesteś nawróconym Blutbadem, prawda? – Dla pewności cofnęłam się o jeszcze jeden krok. Moje słowa wyrwały mężczyznę z letargu. Powoli przeniósł swoje spojrzenie z mojego ciemnoczerwonego płaszcza nieco wyżej, do poziomu moich zielonych oczu. – Dasz sobie z tym radę? – Nie od dzisiaj było wiadomo, że to, co najbardziej kręci Blutbady, to właśnie kolor czerwony.

- Jakoś sobie poradzę. – przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy, po czym skierowałam się bez słowa w stronę lasu. Monroe ruszył niepewnie za mną, patrząc się wszędzie, tylko nie na mnie.

Nick mógł mnie uprzedzić, że przyśle tu tego Monroe. Ubrałabym się wtedy przynajmniej inaczej, i uniknęłabym tym samym takiej sytuacji.

- Serena? – odwróciłam się szybko, pewna, że Monroe zaraz mi powie, że traci nad sobą kontrolę. Blutbad zdawał się jednak w pełni nad sobą panować. Wąchał tylko zapamiętale wokół siebie, kręcąc się w kółko.

- Co jest? – spytałam się, podchodząc do Monroe'a.

- Mam pytanie… – zaczął Monroe, wciąż węsząc. – Nick mówił mi coś o tym Lausenschlange, którego uratowałaś.

- Tak. I co w związku z tym? – Nie spuszczałam wzroku z Monroe'a. Mężczyzna do czegoś dążył; nie wiedziałam tylko jeszcze do czego.

- Udało ci się zakończyć tą sprawę? Dał ci spokój?

- Tak. – odparłam. – Dlaczego pytasz? – Monroe zmarszczył nos, przyglądając się czemuś w oddali.

- Bo coś mi się wydaje, że chyba jednak ta sprawa nie została zamknięta. – Monroe wskazał palcem wybrany kierunek. Podążyłam za nim wzrokiem, ale nie dostrzegłam nic niepokojącego. O co mogło mu chodzić? – Wyraźnie czuję tu Lausenschlange. Musi być tu od niedawna.

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać – po prostu nie mogłam. Z mojego gardła wydobyło się niskie, groźne warknięcie. Brzmiałam teraz niczym jakiś drapieżny Wesen.

_Quinn_. Oczywiście. Tylko on mógł być takim idiotą, żeby szukać guza właśnie u mojej osoby.

Słowo daję, ten gość chyba pragnie śmierci. Innego wyjaśnienia bowiem za żadną cholerę nie mogę znaleźć.

- Gdzie go wyczuwasz? – spytałam się, wściekła jak nigdy wcześniej.

Monroe, z szeroko otwartymi ze strachu i zaskoczenia oczami, wskazał mi bez słowa odpowiedni kierunek.

Syknęłam zajadle, od razu ruszając we wskazaną stronę.

- Zatłukę go, jak pragnę zdrowia… – wywarkiwałam z siebie te słowa co jakiś czas, kierując się w stronę Lausenschlange. Na tym etapie byłam gotowa urwać mu ten durny łeb, jeśli tylko nauczy go to tego, żeby się ode mnie odczepić.

Szliśmy tak przez dobre piętnaście minut, nie odzywając się do siebie. Monroe milczał jak zaklęty, wpatrując się tylko we mnie z przestrachem.

W końcu jednak i ja go wyczułam. Aura Lausenschlange spowodowała, że momentalnie stanęłam w miejscu, zamierając w bezruchu.

- To on. – wyszeptałam, otwierając szerzej oczy. – To ten sam Lausenschlange. To Quinn.

- Quinn? – zdziwił się Monroe. Przeniosłam swoje spojrzenie na Blutbada, który nagle pobladł o kilka tonów. – Tym Lausenschlange jest Quinn? _Ten_ Quinn? Ten od Ruchu Oporu? – Teraz to ja zamilkłam, zaskoczona.

Ten Lausenschlange należał do Ruchu Oporu? No… to by tłumaczyło obecność Waltza w jego barze, a także jego chęć zabicia go. Tłumaczyłoby to również to, że Quinn, w przeciwieństwie do innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku, nie rzucił się na mnie, chcąc mnie sobie podporządkować, tylko „podchodził" mnie ostrożnie, nie wmuszając się na mnie.

Był zreformowanym Wesenem. A to ci niespodzianka.

- Znasz go? – spytałam się, robiąc kilka kroków wprzód. Aura Quinna zaczęła powoli znikać. Znaczyło to tylko jedno; oddalał się od nas.

- No pewnie. – odparł Monroe, wciąż mocno zaskoczony tym odkryciem. – Prowadzi własny bar dla Wesenów. Mały, ale całkiem nieźle prosperujący. – Monroe rzucił nagle szybkie spojrzenie w stronę kierunku, z którego dochodził do niego zapach Quinna. – Słuchaj… rozumiem, że jesteś na niego wkurzona i w ogóle… ale to dobry gość. Jak na jego rasę to istny anioł, można by nawet rzecz. – dodał szybko Monroe, widząc moje powątpiewające spojrzenie. – Jeśli w jakiś sposób zaszedł ci za skórę… nie chciał tego, uwierz mi. Pewnie w ten sposób chciał ci jakoś to, co dla niego zrobiłaś.

- No to niech lepiej nauczy się on, że w dzisiejszych czasach istnieje coś takiego jak email oraz list. Mógł też wysłać głupie kwiaty z liścikiem, skoro postanowił iść w kierunku nieudolnego romantyka. – Wyobraźnia momentalnie przypomniała mi te obrazy, które Lausenschlange powiesił w mojej sypialni, i wzdrygnęłam się mimowolnie. – Nie zatłukę go, nie martw się. – dodałam, odwracając się we właściwą stronę. – Nauczę go tylko, gdzie jest jego miejsce.


	6. Wspólnik

**Rozdział szósty: Wspólnik**

* * *

Byłam już tak blisko – jeszcze może z dziesięć metrów, nie więcej.

Widziałam już jego aurę przebijającą się przez gęste listowie. Znajdował się na jakiejś małej polanie, odwrócony tyłem do mnie.

Nadal mnie nie wyczuł. I dobrze.

Wyszłam na polanę tak szybko, że nieomal dałam Lausenschlange atak serca. Quinn odwrócił się szybko, otwierając szeroko oczy, wyraźnie przerażony.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, uspokoił się jednak, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to „tylko ja".

- Co tu robisz? – spytałam się, robiąc kilka kroków w jego stronę. – Śledzisz mnie? Po tym wszystkim, co ci powiedziałam, nadal chcesz ryzykować w ten sposób swoje życie?

- To nie tak! – Quinn uniósł ręce przed siebie w geście obronnym. Prychnęłam tylko z rozbawieniem, w ogóle nie wierząc w jego zapewnienia. – To naprawdę nie tak, przysięgam! Śledzę Klaustreicha, który porwał tę dziewczynkę. – W jednej sekundzie zamarłam, przyglądając się Quinnowi szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Że co? – spytałam się, nie dowierzając.

- Usłyszałem to w barze przez zwykły przypadek. – zaczął Quinn. Mówił bardzo szybko, tak że w normalnej sytuacji miałabym spore trudności ze zrozumieniem go. Na jego szczęście jednak, byłam dzisiaj w wyjątkowo dobrej formie, a do tego byłam skupiona jak nigdy. – Jeden z klientów przechwalał się, że jego kuzyn porwał jakąś ludzką dziewczynkę. Dopiero po chwili skojarzyłem, że mówił o Klaustreichu, tym, którego spotkałaś wtedy w barze, gdy… gdy do mnie przyszłaś.

- Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. – odpowiedziałam po długiej chwili. Quinn momentalnie wypuścił z siebie oddech ulgi. – Wiesz, gdzie on teraz jest? Znalazłeś już jego trop?

- Poniekąd. – odparł Quinn, rozglądając się za sobą. – Najwięcej jego śladów jest tam. – Quinn wskazał na jedno gęste skupisko drzew dokładnie przed nami. – Ale sądzę, że mógł zostawić te ślady specjalnie, aby zmylić potencjalny pościg. Drugie zgrupowanie śladów jest tam. – Tu Quinn wskazał na miejsce oddalone od tego pierwszego o ładnych kilkanaście metrów. – Rozważałem właśnie, gdzie się udać, gdy się pojawiłaś. – przytaknęłam tylko skinieniem głowy, podchodząc bliżej Quinna i stając obok niego.

Dokładnie przyjrzałam się obu miejscom. Od obu emanowała ta sama aura – trudno było zatem ustalić, który z tropów był tym właściwym.

- I tę dziewczynkę na pewno porwał Klaustreich? – spytałam się, nie odrywając wzroku od drugiego miejsca ze śladami porywacza i porwanej.

- Tak. Na pewno. – odparł Quinn, stojący tuż obok mnie. – Wymusiłem nawet na tym kliencie zeznania, nim nie ruszyłem w pościg za porywaczem. Przysięgał na własne życie, że to właśnie jego kuzyn ją porwał. – Po tych słowach zaklęłam cicho pod nosem.

- To niedobrze. – powiedziałam, przygryzając lekko dolną wargę. – Już lepszy byłby Hundjäger lub Blutbad. Cholera… nawet Mauvais Dentes w tym przypadku byłby lepszy. – Dokładnie w tej samej chwili z krzaków wyszedł Monroe. – O, Monroe! – zawołałam, idąc momentalnie w jego stronę. – Przydałaby się nam twoja pomoc. – Monroe obrzucił zdziwionym, zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem najpierw mnie, a potem Quinna.

- Tak? – spytał się powoli Monroe, schodząc z małej skarpy na polanę. – W czym miałbym wam pomóc?

- Są tu dwa tropy. – zaczęłam, wskazując na oba miejsca. – Nie wiemy, który jest właściwy. Jeśli pomylimy się, możemy stracić szansę na wytropienie Klaustreicha, który porwał dziewczynkę.

- To Klaustreich porwał tę dziewczynkę?! – wykrzyknął Monroe, cofając się nagle o pół kroku.

- Na to wychodzi. – odparłam, zerkając szybko na Quinna. – Barman tak twierdzi.

- Klaustreich… na poważnie, Klaustreich? – Monroe nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. – To źle… bardzo źle.

- Wiem. – odparłam jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Właśnie mu to powiedziałam. – i wskazałam kciukiem na stojącego za mną Quinna. – Z dwojga złego już Mauvais Dentes byłby lepszym wyjściem.

- Och, tak… w tym przypadku Mauvais Dentes faktycznie byłby już lepszy. – przyznał Monroe, wciąż będący w głębokim szoku. – Kurczę… musimy się zatem spieszyć, jeśli chcemy uratować tę dziewczynkę. Klaustreichy nie słyną raczej z cierpliwości do swoich ofiar.

- Ano nie słyną. – odparłam, wracając na środek polany. – To jak, Monroe… który trop wydaje ci się pewniejszy? – Blutbad długo zastanawiał się nad wyborem. Nie dziwiłam mu się ani trochę; jeśli wybrałby zły trop, istniało spore ryzyko tego, że dziewczynka nie przeżyłaby do czasu naszego przybycia.

- Sądzę, że tamten. – Monroe wskazał trop po lewej stronie, ten bliżej nas. – Jest tam więcej zapachu dziewczynki.

- No to ruszamy. – powiedziałam, biorąc kilka kroków do przodu. Monroe kroczył tuż za mną.

Tuż przed końcem polany zdałam sobie jednak sprawę, że Quinn nie podąża za nami.

Odwróciłam się w jego stronę, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco.

- A ty co, czekasz na specjalne zaproszenie? – Quinn wydawał się być mocno zaskoczony moimi słowami.

- To… mogę z wami iść? – spytał się, zdziwiony. Parsknęłam gorzkim śmiechem na te słowa.

- Jesteś Lausenschlange. Taki ktoś jak ty będzie bardzo przydatny, jeśli dojdzie do bójki z Klaustreichem. W razie czego będziesz mógł go udusić tym swoim żelaznym uściskiem. – Quinn wydawał się być szalenie zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, bo popędził za nami niemalże w podskokach.

Szliśmy w milczeniu przez dobre dwadzieścia minut. Monroe szedł z przodu, prowadząc nas po tropie Klaustreicha. Ja szłam zaraz za nim. Quinn był na samym końcu tego pochodu, zabezpieczając tyły, w razie gdyby Klaustreich ukrywał się gdzieś w pobliżu, lub gdyby okazało się, że ma jakichś wspólników.

Bo to też było możliwe, znając naturę Klaustreichów.

- Co dokładnie zamierzasz zrobić, jak już go znajdziemy? – spytał się nagle Monroe, przerywając niezręczną ciszę, jaka wisiała nad nami już od jakiegoś czasu.

- To zależy. – odparłam, przedzierając się przez gęste zarośla, aby dogonić Blutbada. – Jeśli będzie skłonny do współpracy, to może daruję mu życie. Jak nie… no cóż, wtedy ten Klaustreich pozna gorzki smak gniewu kambiona.

- Że w sensie… zabiłabyś go? – Monroe rzucił mi zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

- A co, twój Grimm nie zabił nigdy żadnego Wesena? – Monroe nie odpowiedział mi na to pytanie, upewniając mnie, że dopięłam swego. – Nikt z nas nie jest niewinny, Monroe. Ty masz coś na swoim sumieniu, ja mam coś na swoim… pewnie nawet nasz drogi Quinn nie jest chodzącym świętym. – Cisza z tyłu tylko potwierdziła moje przypuszczenia. Nie jesteśmy zwykłymi ludźmi. W naszej naturze jest zabijanie. W ten sposób bronimy się, żywimy się, i w ten sposób zajmujemy wolny czas. Kwestią sporną jest to, czy niektórzy z nas potrafią panować nad tym ciągłym pragnieniem zabijania.

- Niektóre gatunki Wesenów reformują się. – zauważył Monroe, wywołując na moich ustach mały uśmiech.

- Owszem, Monroe… niektórzy zmieniają się. Ale tak samo jest z moją rasą. – Monroe rzucił mi szybkie spojrzenie. – No powiedz mi… czy Nick mówił ci coś o tym, że latam po Portland jak opętana i zabijam każdego, na kogo tylko wpadnę? – Monroe pokręcił przecząco głową. – No właśnie. Nie jestem taka jak większość mojej rodziny. Porzuciłam ten styl życia na rzecz socjalizacji z rasą ludzką. Jakby nie patrzeć, w pięćdziesięciu procentach jestem jedną z nich. – Nagle cała nasza trójka zamarła, wpatrując się w miejsce oddalone od nas o niecałe dwadzieścia metrów.

- Czujecie to? – Quinn podszedł do mnie i Monroe'a, stając po mojej prawej stronie.

- O, tak. – odparłam, mrużąc nieznacznie oczy. Mały, triumfalny uśmiech pojawił się automatycznie na moich ustach, gdy zaczęłam dostrzegać pierwsze fragmenty silnej aury. – Nasz Klaustreich tu jest.


End file.
